Sonic and Kirby Bedtime Stories
by Soar318
Summary: A collection of bedtime stories, Sonic and Kirby-style! Rated K  just in case.
1. Amy and the Three Hedgehogs

_Amy and the Three Hedgehogs_

By Soar318

Once upon a time, in the Great Forest, in a somewhat small house, there lived three mismatched hedgehogs. There was an ebony hedgehog with crimson streaks, ruby red eyes, a tan muzzle, and a small tuff of white chest fur. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and he is the Ultimate Lifeform, immortal, deadly, and cold. There was also a sapphire blue hedgehog with peach arms, stomach, and muzzle, along with bright emerald green eyes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, hero of Mobius (and Earth), and the user of the Chaos Emeralds, bright, happy, and sometimes rather scatterbrained. Lastly, there was a whitish-gray hedgehog with five quills on his head and two behind his head, a ring of white fur circling his neck, and amber eyes. His name is Silver the Hedgehog, a time traveler, a psychic, determined, and rather naïve. The three were brothers, and cared greatly about each other, even if they didn't show it often.

On the day we're concerned about, Silver had just finished making with their morning porridge. (Don't ask me why they eat porridge for breakfast. They just do, and I'm the author!)

'_I hate being the only one who can cook around here…'_ Silver mentally grumbled to himself as he set the table. _'Those two could at least move their butt quills to set the freakin' table, but noooooooo, they just _**have**_ to go for their morning run, or else they'll die…'_

At that moment, Sonic skidded into the kitchen, and taking one look at Silver, burst out laughing so hard he fell down to the ground and rolled right out the back door.

"What's so funny?" a dark voice came floating in from the backyard. Poking his head out the door, Silver watched as the blue speed demon, gasping for breath and wiping the tears away, was hauled upright by a pitch-black hedgehog with streaks of red. It was the oldest of the siblings, Shadow, and the one who usually kept his younger brothers in line.

"Apparently, _me_," Silver answered, and stepped out in full view in front of the dark hedgehog currently supporting Sonic.

At the sight of his younger brother wearing a frilly pink apron embroidered with flowers and butterflies, Shadow's eyes widened, and his whole from began to shake as he struggled fiercely not to let the giggles out. It was a losing battle, since after barely ten seconds, the usually cold hedgehog was outright howling with laughter on the ground with tears rolling down his fur.

_Snap._

Silver whirled around as he heard the sound of a camera and saw his grinning blue brother look at the picture he had just taken.

"If ya don't behave, I just might send this to Blaze. Chaos knows she needs a good laugh nowadays," Sonic said, while stilling grinning devilishly.

Silver heaved a huge sigh, and, ripping off his apron, he used his psychic powers to levitate a still laughing Shadow and abruptly slammed him headfirst against the unforgiving kitchen floor.

"OW! What on Mobius was that for?" the now indignant Ultimate Lifeform glared at his younger brother, as he rubbed his spiky head, which already was sporting a rather large bump.

"Nothing. Now go eat your breakfast," was the reply, as the speaker and his smirking sibling sat down at the table. With a sigh, the bruised black hedgehog sat down as well.

Suddenly, Shadow – for the second time in the day so far – let loose another "OW!"

"What now, faker? Does poor little Shadzy need a band-aid 'cause his head's throbbing?" Sonic smirked, using an old nickname from the time when he and the black hedgehog had tried to kill each other.

The look that was sent his way was so poisonous; it would have sent a Taipan slithering away in shame.

We interrupt this very important story with a not-so-important and possibly unnecessary announcement…

**A golden hedgehog with upturned quills and red eyes steps out from the curtain.**

**"Hello everyone! I'm Super Sonic, as you all know, and today we're gonna have a quick lesson about the Taipan! Today, as our teacher, we have…drum roll please…the long deceased, victim of the raiding of the Ark…Maria Robotnik!"**

**Out from the curtain steps a blond girl with blue eyes and wearing a blue dress. She clears her throat and begins her very boring – er, immensely interesting – lecture/lesson.**

**"The Taipan is an extremely poisonous snake, with venom strong enough to kill 12,000 guinea pigs. It can kill a human adult in around 45 minutes, and can also kill up to 250,000 mice in a single bite! It inhabits Australia, mainly in Queensland, the Northern Territory and Western Australia. It is rather shy and cautious, and will only bite when it feels threatened. So don't worry, people in Australia! You probably won't die!"**

**"And that's all with the lovely Maria Robotnik! Now back to our regularly scheduled story, and I better go, since Super Shads is looking kinda jealous. Ah, well. Bye!"**

Now back to our regularly scheduled story…

"Silver, how long did it the porridge have time to cool?" the black hedgehog asked, temporarily ignoring the snickering cobalt rodent.

"About the same time it took for Sonic to get back to the house, roll back out, you to start rolling around, and me to bash your head on the kitchen floor," Silver replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the goddamn porridge decided to burn my tongue," Shadow growled, looking rather annoyed.

But the annoyance receded slightly as the Ultimate Lifeform watched Sonic look down at his spoonful of the porridge more warily than a supposedly defused bomb that still had its red numbers counting down.

"I'm…going for a walk," Sonic abruptly dropped his spoon and stood up, bumping against the table. "I'm don't know about you two, but I'm gonna wait until my breakfast has cooled down."

"I guess a walk won't hurt," the psychic hedgehog muttered, as he too stood up and strolled over to the back door.

"Hmph." Was the only reply from the eldest of the mismatched siblings, but nevertheless, followed his younger brothers, taking care to grab a bottle of cold water as he headed out the door, much to the amusement of Sonic.

As the three spiky rodents walked leisurely along a path, surrounded by the tall trees of the Great Forest, Sonic piped up:

"Hey, we forgot to lock the doors. Should I run back?" he asked, glancing sideways at his two brothers.

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary. After all, who in their right mind would be doing in the Great Forest? Other than us, since we live here," Shadow replied easily, already soothed by the soft green light shining down through the leaves of the forest. The three lived relatively close to the edge of the forest, meaning that walking through the trees around midday was quite nice, as long as you know where you are going, which wasn't a problem with the three hedgehogs, considering that they knew the forest inside-out and upside-down, having lived here for quite some time.

"Fine, but you're gonna owe us each 30 rings each if some lunatic breaks into our house," Silver said, smirking slightly, while next to him, Sonic bobbed his head in agreement.

"Fine."

While the three hedgehogs continued their blissfully peaceful walk through the woods, a certain rose-colored hedgehog came skipping down the lane that went through the exact same woods and led to the three spiky rodents' home. Her dark emerald eyes sparkled happily as she trotted down the road.

'_Here I come, Sonic the Hedgehog, you're absolute and never cheating lover, Amy Rose!'_ the pink hedgehog sang in her mind, eyes narrowing just so subtly. Amy had some strange suspicion that her (unwilling) boyfriend has been cheating on her, and was determined to find out if this was the case. Because Sonic had never invited the obsessed hedgehog to his home for obvious reasons, (other than the fact that he didn't want an angry Shadow or Silver flinging the pink hedgehog out of the second story window because she was complaining about how the blue hero never told anyone that the Ultimate Lifeform and the psychic were his brothers, and how the three had no taste in interior decorating, and how their house was in the middle of the forest, and how…) Amy had never seen the cobalt hero's house. Coming into the Great Forest was also a new thing for her, and so, instead of fixing themselves onto where the road curved around the bit of trees and disappeared, her eyes were darting through the undergrowth, hoping that nothing nasty would leap into her way and devour her, piece by piece…

"Don't think that way!" Amy quickly chided herself, as she came to the bend in the road.

"Oh! I never knew that someone else lives here," the surprised (yet clueless) Amy gazed up at the somewhat small two-story house nestled comfortably in a quite nice clearing. The light blue walls of the house were partially covered in ivy, and the creamy white roof was recently cleared of any leaves or branches. (Courtesy of Sonic and Silver, in a particularly wild game of tag.) The wooden picket fence around the yard was made of sanded wood, and although looked rather aged, was still serviceable in keeping out small animals. (A killer robot, not so much.) The grayish, stone steps were also recently swept, and the simple, woven mat before the white door didn't have much dirt on it. All in all, the house had a nice, cozy feeling to it.

Ignoring the "Keep out, unless you were invited note taped to the fence, Amy walked up to the front door and wondered whether or not to knock.

'_I suppose coming in for a quick visit wouldn't hurt,'_ Amy thought, having absolutely no idea what so ever that this was Sonic's home, and raised her hand and knocked.

No answer.

Amy frowned slightly, and then reaching out, she turned the doorknob and was surprised and somewhat freaked that the door swung open almost soundlessly, as if inviting her inside, so that the terrifying ghosts would be able to devour her…

"Do NOT think that way!" the freaked rodent scolded herself again, and then, steeling her nerves, walked rather rudely inside the house, intending to give the occupants a good talk-to about good manners.

Of course, there was no one home, and before long, the nervous rose-colored hedgehog stepped into the empty kitchen.

Looking at the bowls of porridge set out on the table, Amy suddenly had an overwhelming urge to eat the enticing food, since for breakfast, she had eaten nothing but a slice of toast before setting out to find her obsession.

Mainly, Sonic.

As Amy gazed rather longingly at the food, her stomach and common sense began an all-out battle. Finally, her stomach won, and Amy quickly walked over to the table.

'A little bite won't hurt, I guess…' the hungry hedgehog thought, as she picked up the spoon engraved with a strange, tribal like swirl with jagged spikes protruding out of it on the handle. (Shadow's trademark sign.) Lifting the spoon after dipping it into the bowl of porridge next to it, she brought it to her lips, intending to sip the liquid…

"OW!"

The hedgehog quickly dropped the spoon as her hand immediately went to her burned lips, all the porridge in the spoon splattering over the floor, as the actual spoon itself fell with a _cling. _

"Too hot," the annoyed rodent muttered, quickly walking to the next bowl, and picking up the spoon she found there, not bothering to pick up the previous one. This one had a ring engraved into its handle. (Sonic's bowl of porridge, duh.) Dipping it into its bowl, Amy prayed that this one wouldn't burn her lips…

The pink hedgehog pulled her hand back with a hiss, once again annoyed, and rather disgusted at how cold the porridge was. True, it helped sooth her stinging lips, but what kind of person would leave a perfectly good bowl of porridge here and let it freeze?

"Too cold," the rosette hedgehog mumbled, dumping it into the offending porridge and moving around to the last of the three bowls. (Silver's – why do I bother telling you this?) The spoon she found had a circle with a line extending down the handle on it. (The glowing circles on Silver's hands.) This time, hoping that the porridge wouldn't be really bad, she hesitantly lifted it, and sipped it cautiously…

Then swallowed the entire contents of the spoon.

"Yum! Just right!" the now happy hedgehog grinned, and in around ten minutes, finished the entire contents of the bowl.

'_Oh dear,'_ the now full female rodent worried, as she licked her lips, savoring the taste. _'I'd better make a new batch – on second thought, I'll make it later. First I have to find the person living here…'_

Wandering away from the kitchen without so much as a second thought about the three bowls she had just sampled, Amy stepped into the living room, where around the unlit fireplace sat two cushioned chairs, one dark red, one white, each with a blanket neatly folded on it, with an ocean-blue sofa in between. Around the walls were tall bookshelves, and underneath a window was a large computer.

Deciding to (rudely) sample the chairs, Amy walked over to the dark red one (which reminded her creepily of dried blood) and plopped down on it, twisting around to get comfortable, while at the same time messing up the deep blue blanket, embroidered with twinkling stars. Yet no matter how she arranged herself, the rose-colored hedgehog couldn't get comfortable, the seat reminding her of a flat-topped rock.

"Too hard," the sakura hedgehog murmured, quickly getting up, ceasing her bottom's complaining. Stepping over to the blue couch, plumped with light green pillows, she looked it over, and then sunk down onto it. Which felt like she was slowly sinking down into a plump, feather-filled pillow-quicksand thingy.

Which completely freaked her out.

Immediately jumping off the couch and messing up the pillows, Amy purposefully strode over to the last, white seat, carefully avoiding looking at the creepy couch, mumbling, "Too soft". She critically looked at it, and, deciding to get it over with, suddenly dropped down onto the seat. Blinking, the rose-colored hedgehog squirmed around slightly, and then relaxed her full weight into the chair, sighing happily. "Just right," she whispered, snuggling into Silver's absolute favorite chair. She was so busy making herself comfortable; she never heard the faint creaking noise the chair was emitting, never taking the weight of something so suddenly.

But Amy _did_ notice the abrupt meeting of the hard, wooden floor and her bottom, as the rather fragile chair broke and dumped her onto the floor.

Grumbling, the now extremely irritated rodent got up off the gold-colored blanket, and decided to venture upstairs, in hopes of finding the house's occupant.

Upstairs, after walking down a hallway to the last three doors, Amy reached out, and pushed open the one to her right, the sign hanging on the doorknob that read "Do Not Enter, Unless You Value Your Life" swinging wildly as the pink hedgehog pushed open the door.

Inside, Amy found a completely different atmosphere than the rest of the cozy house.

The room was completely painted a dark red, like the chair, while the ceiling was a deep, midnight blue, with golden constellations painted accurately on it. The floor was covered with a soft, apple red carpet. Along an entire wall was a bookshelf extending from floor to ceiling, like the kind you would find in a library. On the gleaming, wooded shelves were an array of books, small guns, and random knick-knacks. Under a window was a small desk containing a high-tech computer, a framed photograph, and more books and knick-knacks. Next to the desk was a single large black and crimson bed.

Suddenly, Amy was feeling really tired, since the night before, she had had no sleep, too excited about what she had planed tomorrow.

Walking over to the bed, the now yawning hedgehog plunked down onto the mattress. Not bothering to take off her chunky red and white boots, Amy brought her feet up and pulled the blanket over her slim figure. But no matter how much she twisted and turned, the dark bed seemed too high at the head for her.

Grunting with annoyance, the sakura hedgehog threw back the covers and made her way over to the door across the hall. Opening it, she found a sky blue room, with white trim. The window was large with cream-colored curtains, along with a cushioned window seat. On a shelf across the room from the window were all sorts of electronic devices – Game Boys, iPods, Wii remotes - you name it, it's probably there. It was also stacked with dozens and dozens of CDs. There was also a TV facing the deeper blue bed with indigo blankets. Attached to the TV was every type of console imaginable – Wii, X BOX, SEGA Genesis, etc.

'_How did they manage to get electricity in the forest is beyond me,'_ Amy wondered, as she sauntered over to the sapphire blue bed. Laying down on it, the pink hedgehog felt that the overly soft pillow was far too unnecessary and felt too much like the sofa downstairs, and so, threw it down onto the floor. Sighing, the sakura hedgehog snuggled down into the soft bed, but couldn't get comfortable enough, since it felt like all the blood was slowly rushing to her head, meaning the bed was too high at the foot for her. (Technically, Tails had installed a special lever that can adjust the three hedgehogs' beds so they can be either high at the foot, or high at the head. But Amy doesn't know that.)

Picking herself up, Amy strolled right out the door without replacing the pillow, and stepped over to the last door at the end of the hallway. Pushing open the door, the sleepy hedgehog stepped into a cheery yellow room, with the window wide open, and the light blue curtains swaying gently in a breeze. Like the previous bedroom, it contained multiple electronic devices and consoles and a TV, but far less than the original one. The bed was a light green, with a white blanket.

Stepping over to the inviting-looking bed, Amy lay down onto it, surprised to find that it felt absolutely perfect. Snuggling into the blanket, the rose-colored hedgehog fell asleep to the flickies' song outside the window, unaware of exactly how much trouble she was going to be in…

"Alright, now that was one of the nicest walks I've ever took, believe me," Sliver said casually, as the three mismatched brothers wandered up the lane to their house. "But if someone broke in, that would really suck."

"And Shadow here would be broke too," his blue brother joked, glancing at the eldest of the three.

The siblings had walked out the back door, and made a large U-turn around, so they ended up walking to the front door.

"I'm just about 100% sure that our house is-" Shadow began, as they turned around the bend, and then his jaw was simply hanging around his feet.

The front gate and the front door were both ajar.

Which could only mean that someone had broke in.

With a shriek, the three siblings shot into the house at around mach 2, and skidded to a halt in the kitchen.

Seeing his spoon lying on the floor, with spots of porridge everywhere, Shadow shrieked, "Someone was at _my porridge_!"

Seeing his spoon in the bowl, when it supposed to be next to the said bowl, Sonic cried out, "Someone was _eating my porridge_!"

And poor Silver, when he looked down at his bowl and seeing that it was empty, bawled, "And someone _**ate all of my porridge**_!"

Walking over to his younger brother while Shadow shot off to the living room, Sonic slung an arm across Silver's shoulders, gently murmuring, "Dude, it's all right. When we find the thief, I'll personally hold him so you can chuck him straight out the window and into a bees' nest!" The thought of that made Silver smile through the tears pooling in his eyes.

Suddenly, an angry yell came from the living room, and sharing alarmed looks, the two youngest brothers hurried to the living room, where they found an angry Shadow staring at his favorite chair, which had his favorite blanket, personally made by his long-deceased friend Maria, messed up on it.

"Someone sat in _my chair_!" Shadow roared. "When I find that little twit I'm gonna-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a shocked shout from Sonic, who had just seen his favorite white pillows on his favorite blue sofa all messed up, just like Shadow's blanket.

"Someone sat on _my sofa_!" Sonic shrieked, staring at his beloved couch. "I'm gonna rip the little idiot's head off…"

And then Silver saw his very favorite chair, personally made by all his friends for his birthday, all broken on the floor, and promptly burst into tears.

"S-someone sat in my chair, and _**they broke it**_!" Silver sobbed, sinking to his knees.

Blinking at the scene, while Sonic angrily grinded up the stairs on the railing (who wouldn't if they could? XD) Shadow stepped over to his crying little brother, and gently hugged him.

"Shh, it's all right. We'll all make you a new one for your next birthday, and Sonic will let you share the couch. If he won't, I'm going to _make_ him," Shadow quietly whispered, showing a soft side that the night-colored hedgehog rarely showed, even to his brothers, and definitely not to others.

Nodding while quickly wiping his tears away, Silver got up and the two went upstairs to see if Sonic had found anything. Halfway up, they heard a furious yell, and ran the rest of the way to Sonic's room.

"Some jerk _slept in my bed_!" Sonic shrieked, whipping around to point at his discarded pillow on the floor, which had a clear boot mark on it. "And he even _stepped on my pillow_!"

Immediately turning and rushing into his room, Shadow positively _seethed_ with rage when he saw his bed.

"Some moron _slept in my bed too_!" Shadow howled, his fists shaking with suppressed fury, as he glared at his messed up blanket.

Swallowing, Silver pushed into his bedroom door, and what he saw shocked him.

A pink hedgehog snuggled on his bed, sleeping.

"Somebody slept in my bed too!" Silver said, barely able to keep his voice down. "And she's _**RIGHT HERE**_!"

Dashing into the ivory hedgehog's bedroom, the two ex-rival's jaws simultaneously dropped as they stared at Amy. Recovering both his jaw and rage, Shadow stormed over to the sleeping hedgehog and jerked her out of Silver's bed by the neck of her dress, which caused Amy to wake up.

"What do you think you're doing in _my house_?" Shadow hissed, the cold, angry voice sending fear straight into Amy's heart as she stared at the dark hedgehog's rage-filled, demonic eyes.

"I-well-it's that-um-" the shocked pink hedgehog stuttered, barely able to believe her ears. She was in _Shadow the Hedgehog's _house!

With an angry roar, Shadow abruptly flung the pink hedgehog to the floor. But instead of her hitting the floor, Amy was encased in a glowing, teal colored aura. Blinking, the confused hedgehog was lifted upright, and when she saw her savior, Amy squealed, "Oh, thank you, Silver!"

But the mentioned hedgehog simply glared at her, and then tossed her straight out the conveniently open window. As Amy fell, screaming all the way, Sonic popped his spiky head out the window and hollered, "Get your nasty pink butt outta my business, _you stalker_!"

Smirking, the cobalt hedgehog pulled his head back in, and shut the window. Turning, he saw his equally grinning siblings watching him.

"Don't know why you're smiling, Shadow," Sonic said casually, while the addressed hedgehog simply looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked staring at his two younger siblings, who had full-blown smirks on their faces.

"'Cause you owe us 30 rings each!" the two hedgehogs yelled gleefully, and burst into fits of laughter, as Shadow groaned and, as Sonic predicted, went broke.


	2. Sonic and the Beanstalk

**Disclaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog and all respective characters do not belong to me, but to SEGA. Walky the demon beast and King Dedede also does not belong to me, it belongs to Hal Laboratories.

Onyx: And this is your _first _disclaimer in _eight _stories...

Me: Shut up, I forgot...

Onyx: Eight times...

_**Sonic and the Beanstalk**_

Once upon a time, in the little town of Green Hill, there lived two hedgehogs, a mother and the son. The mother's name was Aleena, and the son's Sonic. The two were very poor, and had only one cow named Daisy. The only thing they could do for money was to sell the milk Daisy gave every day. However, one day Daisy didn't give any milk. Aleena was very nervous.

"What on Mobius are we going to do?" Aleena murmured, pacing in front of the cow.

"How 'bout this, Mum? I'll go down to town and sell Daisy. We'll get some money that way. And I'll be back before you can say 'Chilidog'!" Sonic told his mother. And even as he was speaking, he was tying a thick length of rope around the cow's neck.

"I suppose that'll have to do... Well, go then... Stupid Robotnik... If he hadn't kicked me off the throne we'd still have some money..." Aleena muttered, sighing as she stepped back into the straw roof hovel the two hedgehogs lived in.

Humming to _Sonic Boom, _the blue hedgehog began jogging down the dirt path, Daisy needing to gallop to keep up. But the day was sunny, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Eventually, Sonic slowed down to a slow walk to enjoy the bright day.

However, not fifteen minutes later, he saw a young squirrel ambling up the path towards him. This cross between a ground squirrel and chipmunk had long, brownish-red hair and sky-blue eyes. She wore a blue vest with matching, knee-high boots.

"Good morning, sir. That's a fine cow that you've got there," the squirrel said, tilting her head slightly as she stopped right besides Sonic. "I'd bet that you'll get a great price for her. Do you know how many beans it takes to make five, without putting extra in each?"

"Two in each hand, and one in your mouth," Sonic replied easily, leaning slightly against Daisy. "Why do you ask?"

The squirrel smiled. "Just asking. You know, I can offer a great bargain for that cow..." She pulled out a few odd-looking beans from her vest pocket. "I can trade you these beans for the cow."

Sonic smiled slightly. "And just how thick-headed do you think I am? Mum would kill me if she found out I traded our cow for a couple of measly beans."

"Oh, but these are _magic_ beans. If you plant them, they'll grow up to the sky!" the squirrel said, throwing up her arms for emphasis. "I swear it. If you plant one, and nothing happens, you can have your cow back."

"Really? Well, alright," Sonic murmured thoughtfully, as he gazed at the beans she tipped into his hands with considerably more interest. "Here's Daisy. C'mon, girl. See you around!" The hedgehog said, as he handed over the rope and took off, leaving nothing but a dust cloud behind.

"He claims that he's the fastest thing alive, but he sure is _slow_ sometimes," Aleena muttered, gazing out of the rickety window. "It's been twenty minutes. He's usually back by ten..."

Her mumbles were trailed off by a sudden cloud of dust bursting in from the front yard. Coughing, the purple hedgehog shut the open window and darted outside to glare rather irritably at her grinning son.

And the fifteen feet long trench behind him.

"_How_ many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" Aleena growled, pointing at the shallow trench behind the blue hedgehog.

"Sorry Mum, can't help it. Besides, I got this totally awesome bargain for that sack a' bones-"

"_Sonic!_"

"Sorry. Anyway, guess what I got?" Sonic finished excitedly, literally bouncing from foot to foot.

"Certainly not a decent house, since that 'sack of bones' wouldn't cost that much," Aleena said, raising an eyeridge. "So what did you get?"

Grinning, the blue hedgehog held out the rather shriveled beans to his mother. "Take a look at these! They're magical, and if you plant them they'll-"

Sonic was interrupted by a sudden, sharp yank to his right ear. "_How could you sell Daisy for a couple of stupid __**beans**__? I thought you had more sense than that! We were poor enough with Daisy, but now we might as well be __**beggars**__! __**No dinner or dessert for you tonight**_!" And with that, Aleena ripped the beans out of her son's hands and tossed them out into the backyard, as she dragged him inside.

"But _Mom_-"

"_No buts! Get to bed right this instant_!"

Sonic slowly opened his emerald eyes, groaning slightly as he stretched himself. Wincing slightly, he sat up and gazed at his pitifully small bedroom. The normally upbeat speedster glanced down at his stomach, wincing again as another sharp spike of pain made itself known.

"I really shouldn't have pissed off Mum yesterday...Now I don't have breakfast either. Oh, joy."

His stomach still sending sharp pains through his lean body, Sonic got up, did his daily stretches, and was just about to go downstairs when he noticed something...odd.

Usually, his tiny bedroom was completely bathed in sunlight, thanks to the rather large window next to his bed. But now, half of his room was in shadow.

_'Could it be?'_

Sonic darted to his window in half a second and threw it open, nearly hitting the _gargantuan_ addition to the backyard: an absolutely _massive_ beanstalk, ten times as wide as Robotnik (and that's really saying something). Craning his neck, Sonic leaned out his window to gape at the top of the huge beanstalk, only to see at the bottom of a thick layer of clouds.

_'Woah...'_

Blinking, the hedgehog turned his gaze back to the part of the beanstalk in front of his window. The beanstalk appeared to be made up of many thinner stalks twisted together. The broad leaves were as big as umbrellas, and grew like the steps of a spiral staircase, twisting and winding all the way to the top.

Suddenly curious, Sonic jumped out of his window to land on one of the leaves. It swayed a bit, but held the hedgehog's weight easily.

_'Velvety...'_ he thought, as he crouched down to touch the surface.

Turning his bright green eyes upward, Sonic crouched down, and with one massive jump, landed onto the leaf right above him, not bothering to climb the rest like normal stairs.

About an hour or so later, the now considerably more tired hedgehog was above the clouds, and scrambling onto the next leaf. Sight hazy from sweat and exhaustion, Sonic jumped-

Only to crash back onto the original leaf he had jumped from. The green appendage bent under the force, and Sonic slipped off the surface. He clumsily grabbed a small bit of the fine hairs on the leaf, and slowly pulled himself up.

Breathing hard, the shaking speedster nervously glanced down at the clouds below him.

_'Don't wanna think about what Mum would do if she found me in the yard...'_

Swallowing, Sonic glanced upwards irritably at the leaf above him-

Only to find that the tall stalk ended in a small, delicate curl. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes, Sonic looked at it again.

Yup. He was at the top.

Standing up, he turned around, and found a long, straight road, leading to a dark shape in the distance. Shading his eyes with his hand, the hedgehog squinted at the shape. Was that...turrets?

Jumping off the last leaf, the hedgehog landed on top of the black road, not daring to step onto the clouds on either side. His emerald eyes started sparkling as his feet started to itch. Ooooh, he _really_ missed running at full speed...

And in the next millisecond, he was already nearly a quarter of the way to the looming building. Four seconds later, he was at the door. The tall, castle-like building was much, much bigger than Sonic originally thought. The wooden front door was as tall as a redwood tree, and the steps were as tall as Sonic himself.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and as Sonic watched, a soaring, spiky shadow emerged from the side of the castle. As he watched, crouching in the shadow of one of the steps, feeling terrified, the owner of the hulking shadow came into view.

Sonic could feel his jaw dropping to his feet. The creature was a huge robot, resembling him in some features. The robot was blue, with gray arms and legs, and had a head resembling a hedgehog's quills, only there were five, instead of six, and arranged in a star-like shape. Its feet and inside of its triangular ears were a bright scarlet. It had a yellow, circular chest, and a long black cape. Its bright, blood-red eyes, however terrifying it may be, seemed bored, and there was a definite slouch in the robot's posture.

And the fact that the automation was carrying a pail of water and wearing a white apron didn't really help the fear factor.

Gazing at the large mechanism, Sonic suddenly felt very daring, and stepped out of his rather pitiful hiding place. The robot's eyes immediately locked onto the small blue hedgehog, and Sonic had to force himself not to back away under the blood-red gaze. The robot tilted its head, and spoke in a monotone voice.

"_Well, this is the most interesting thing I see in over ten years_. _Who are you?_"

Lifting his chin, the speedster spoke loudly, "My name is Sonic, and I was wondering if you'd let me in. I haven't had a bite to eat since last night."

The android gazed at him in interest. "_Really? I suppose I can let you in. I've been looking for a way to disobey my master for a long time... Oh, my name's Mecha Sonic, by the way,_" the robot said, as he walked over to the wooden doors and easily pushed them open.

Scrambling up the last of the three feet tall steps, Sonic followed him in. The result was slightly disappointing: the interior consisted of only one walloping big hall, and a large amount of doors leading off to other places inside the castle. The hall itself contained of only one very, very, _very_ long table, and an uncountable number of wooden chairs. The only exceeding interesting thing in the hall was several large chests piled against the wall.

Mecha Sonic carried the pail of water into the first door on the left, and after a few minutes came out holding a paper sized sandwich, with cheese, lettuce, and tomato, which he handed to Sonic, after scooping up the mini version of himself and depositing him onto the table.

Immediately Sonic started to wolf down his sandwich, nearly choking on a piece before Mecha tapped his back hard enough to dislodge the offending chunk. However, before he could get half of his sandwich down, a large, clomping noise starting coming from the front door. Mecha's eyes seemed to widen, before he hurriedly snatched away the sandwich, then stuffed Sonic into one of the chests, all with quiet apologies.

Carefully opening up the lid of the chest, the hidden hedgehog had to restrain a gasp at what he saw. An enormous, fat, bald man was walking into the hall. He had a small head, a large, straight orange moustache, and wore a red, black and yellow outfit, with yellow shoulder pads. He also wore gray pants, boots matching his outfit, and black gloves. He had one robotic arm, and completely black eyes, except for his red irises.

"**Mecha! Where is my breakfast?**" the man roared, in an impossibly loud voice. The machine winced, and then darted into the same door, to bring out a large, steaming turkey, along with a delicate glass filled with red...wine?

The man sat down at the head of the table, and gazed at the turkey with a rather bored, but impatient expression. Suddenly, he stood up again, sniffed the air, and boomed out,

"**Fee, fie, fo, fum,**

**I smell the blood of a Mobian.**

**Be he alive, or be he dead.**

**I'll grind his bones to make my bread!"**

"_You're hallucinating, Master. Or you smell that general you had eaten yesterday. What's his name...General Antione D'Colette, was it?_" Mecha replied hurriedly, and then darted into another door.

The reason of his exit soon became clear: that man ate like a pig. Very soon, scraps littered the floor and table, and bones were tossed carelessly into corners. A team of cleaning robots took care of the mess, and the man looked around, bored.

"**Mecha! Bring me my gold!**" the giant roared yet again. The machine came out of another door, stiffly walked over to one of the chests, lifted the lid, and pulled out two bags of gold, which he placed in front of his master, then exited in yet _another_ door.

As Sonic watched, the fat man started counting the gold, but it was dull work, and very soon, the man fell asleep, snoring loudly. Quietly, Sonic crept out of the chest, shimmied up the table leg, and snatched the two bags. Hauling it to the beanstalk, Sonic chucked it down, and then slid down himself.

He found his mother waiting at the bottom of the stalk, and was instantly enveloped in a hug. After many tears, he told Aleena of his adventure, and showed his mother the gold.

The gold fed and clothed them for quite some time, but eventually, it ran out. So Sonic decided to try his luck again.

After climbing and running, he once again arrived at the castle. And Mecha Sonic was just about to climb the stairs-without the apron this time-when the robot heard Sonic shriek out, "Excuse me, Mecha? Can I please come in again? Mum didn't give me any breakfast again!"

Turning around, Mecha glanced down at the blue hedgehog, interest once again flaring up in his eyes.

"_I might as well. Life's been really dull since you left. Master's reaction to the missing gold was so hilarious; I couldn't look him in the face for weeks!_" Mecha said, and if he had a mouth, he would've grinned happily. "_Could you do it again? The other robots want to see it firsthand too!_"

Taken aback, Sonic could only nod, and Mecha's "grin" probably would have split his face. "_C'mon, then!_"

No sooner had Sonic taken a few bites out of his chicken sandwich, when the typical loud, clomping noise started again. As before, Mecha stuffed him into the chest, and as before, brought the man the breakfast. And this time, the giant boomed,

"**Fee, fie, fo, fum,**

**I smell the blood of a Mobian.**

**I smell him! I smell him!**"

"_You're hallucinating again, Master. Or you simply smell that thieving bat you had yesterday. Rouge the Bat, was it not?_" Mecha replied innocently, as he shot into a different door than last time, literally shoving the cleaning robots inside out the door.

After breakfast, the man roared, "**Mecha! Bring me the hen!**" Mecha eagerly dumped the hen onto the table, and then darted out of the room.

"**Lay!**" the man ordered, and the hen complied, laying an egg of solid gold. Nodding, the man slumped down onto the table, satisfied, and once again fell asleep. Tiptoeing out of the chest, Sonic shot over to the normal sized hen, grabbed it, and shot out of the door.

However, the whispers of "_Yes!_" and the hen's loud squawk caused the giant to hazily blink open his eyes. As Sonic charged towards the beanstalk, he could hear the man's angry howls of, "**Mecha! WHERE IS MY HEN?**"

Jumping down the beanstalk, Sonic quickly ran into the kitchen, where his mother greeted him with a rather tearful hug. Showing his mother the hen, the happy blue hedgehog told the chicken "Lay." And it laid a solid gold egg.

However, Sonic was still not perfectly satisfied, and soon, found himself back in front of the castle. This time, however, he didn't need to shout or even knock. Mecha and a bunch of other robots were talking and laughing on the doorstep, and when the android saw Sonic, he immediately got up and crouched down next to him.

"_That last stunt you pulled was absolutely __**amazing**__! It's been the talk of the entire household! __**All**__ of the robots want to see it now! Would you please do it again?_" Mecha begged, his blood-red eyes shining, like a six-year-old at the candy shop.

Once again taken aback, Sonic stared up at the excited robot, then at the whispering machines still sitting on the doorsteps.

"Well, alright. Is there something in particular you want me to "take"?" Sonic said, rather nervously. A black robot turned, and gazing at him solemnly, said,

"_Would you please take the little microphone robot that Master always uses on Wednesdays? The little thing is driving everyone __**completely**__ bonkers, and all of us have wanted to chuck it out of the castle since, well, forever. And since today is Wednesday, would you __**please**__ get it out of the house for us? We'd be eternally grateful._"

Suddenly, the clomping noise started up once again, although now Sonic could hear that it was coming from behind the castle. Immediately, Mecha grabbed him and boosted inside to the halls, yet again stuffing him into a chest, and not too soon, either. A sudden loud yell rattled the doors, and as Sonic watched from the treasure chest, all the robots sitting outside streamed back inside, each darting into a different door. Quickly, Mecha ran into the first door, brought out a platter of what looked like boiled oxen, and set it down at the table. The machine was literally sparking in excitement, and this time, it leaned against the wall instead of going into another room. However, Mecha had shut off its eyes, in order to make sure they didn't blow up.

"**Mecha! I smell a Mobian again! And this time, you will find it for me!**" the man suddenly roared halfway through his breakfast. Mecha's eyes briefly glowed a faint red as he lifted its head.

"_You really should get your nose checked, Master. You simply smell that fat blue pengi you had last night. You know, that king Dedede_?" Mecha replied sweetly, as he slowly inched his way into the door on his right, in order to get away from his now _very_ annoyed master.

"**But I swear I smell it! **_**I swear it! I swear it!**_" the giant howled, throwing a tantrum. He knocked over his breakfast, chair and 1/3 of the chests of gold before he finally stood up to look for Mecha, who was gone. In his place was a teeny little robot, strongly resembling a navy blue microphone. It had no arms, and a mouth attached to the microphone, along with brown feet.

_'Is that the robot?_' Sonic wondered as he gazed at the little thing. As he watched, the man quickly picked it up and roared, "**Sing!**"

The little microphone robot started to sing a fast, but peppy song. The giant grinned, sat down, leaned against the wall, and abruptly fell asleep. Too abruptly.

Seeing that the fat man was asleep (?), Sonic quickly and quietly crept out of his hiding spot, grabbed the still singing microphone, and made a dash to the door. But he was forced to jump out of the way as a huge, metal hand came soaring at him, barely missing him by an inch.

"**GET** **BACK HERE WITH WALKY, YOU PESKY LITTLE HEDGEHOG!**"

A sonic boom suddenly sounded as the blue hedgehog charged at his fastest toward the beanstalk, the fat giant still back at the castle. When he arrived at the stalk, the speedster was expecting a nice, clean get-away.

What he was _not _expecting was the giant standing right in front of his only lifeline, grinning maliciously. The giant crouched down, and snatched up the hedgehog in his non-robotic hand. Big mistake.

The man recoiled, roaring in pain, as Sonic's diamond sharp quills cut into his hand. Small beads of blood were already dripping down as Sonic slid down the stalk, not bothering to jump down the leaves. Howling in rage, the giant stepped onto the first leaf, which was only half the size of the man's foot. However, he didn't notice, as he was intent on getting his beloved Walky back, and to fry Sonic into french fries.

Said hedgehog was already at the bottom of the stalk, and currently dashing into the hovel, screaming, "MOTHER! MOTHER!"

"What is it?" Aleena gasped, as she came running into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when her son shoved Walky into her hands, and even more when she saw the giant nearly sprinting down the leaf-stairs. Aleena could only watch in numb terror, as her only son begin to charge up his spin-dash, then started to cut through the stalk.

However fast Sonic was, he wasn't fast enough. He had barely cut through a quarter of the incredibly thick bottom, and the giant was already nearly half-way down. Suddenly, a loud, mechanical voice spoke to the man from above the clouds, making him pause on the leaf.

"_Sir, would you like ice-cream for dessert? We have strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, mint, green tea, peppermint, coffee, toffee-_"

_Half-way..._

"_-lemon, coconut, milk, banana, mango, watermelon, tomato, potato, grape, grapefruit-_"

_Three-quarters..._

"_-fish, Mobian, orange, apple, apple sauce, apple soup, apple pie, apple juice, apple jell-o-_"

_Almost..._

"_-and as a special, giant-fat-man-ogre-metal-arm-thingy-who-smells-bad-and-looks-really-fat!_"

_There!_

"_**HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN' FAT YOU LITTLE-!**_"

_Squelch! _"Awww, ewwww..."

Mecha swooped down with a giant silver platter and a trowel, scraped up the squishy remains of the giant, picked up the remains of the beanstalk, and politely nodded to both Sonic and the shell-shocked Aleena.

"_Pleased to make your acquaintance, female hedgehog. Thank you very much, Sonic! We are all very pleased and grateful to you. Until next time!_" Mecha murmured, as he hovered for a moment, then shot of into the clouds.

Grinning, Sonic led his wide-eyed mother into the house, where he told her everything. Later on, the giant's castle was demolished, Sonic and Aleena became rich and famous thanks to the hen and Walky, the robots became free, and everyone lived happily ever after.

_**End**_

**Author's Note: This baby took me forever, but it was worth it! I'll update **_**Maybe Dreams Do Come True **_**as soon as I can. So tired. See ya! **


End file.
